


Overwhelming Desires

by SiminaCindy



Series: Cupcest [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mugman has a hypersensitive body, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiminaCindy/pseuds/SiminaCindy
Summary: Mugman has had to deal with this curse for years. Every day is a struggle to keep his needs at bay. Today was the last drop. He can't take it anymore and needs his brother right now!





	Overwhelming Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been reading a bunch of Cuphead fics and decided to try make my own. :p This is only my third ever fanfic and only the first finished one, but I hope you'll enjoy it. ^^ Let me know if there's any mistakes and such.
> 
> The beginning of this fiction is inspired by "Shower Fantasies" by careforacuppatea.
> 
> After you're done, why not check out my art? You can find me on deviantART, tumblr and YouTube.  
> https://simina-cindy.deviantart.com/  
> http://simina-cindy.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/SiminaCindy

Another day, another shower. Sounds like it would be a normal routine, however it’s anything but for poor Mugman, as showers are torment for him. Here he is, struggling to do the basic task of cleaning himself, when his body betrays him yet again. The warm water hitting and dripping on his naked form together with his delicate hands who are simply trying to clean, awake the worst in him. “I’m just cleaning myself.” he says in his mind, trying to ignore the hot tingles. But as his hands move, it’s getting really hard to ignore his little pal who is not so little anymore. Mugman looks at himself, almost disgusted, even though this is what he has to deal with every day. “I’m just cleaning myself!” he says again in his mind. He moves his hands, spreading the soap all over, rubbing himself with it, and oh, does it drive him insane. Why must his body be so sensitive? He’s wondering if everyone else has to go through this or if he’s just really unlucky. 

Unfortunately for him, this physical stimulation is accompanied by something else, something darker. These thoughts that have been haunting him for years that he had not dared talk to anyone about. He can barely even admit them to himself. He takes a deep breath, preparing for what’s about to come. He bends forward slightly, soaping his hands. He then moves one of his hands behind himself, trying to wash his most delicate bits. “I’m just… c-cleaning...” he struggles. As soon as his fingers touch his entrance, he lets out a loud gasp. His face is completely red and he’s trying so hard not to… linger. His fingers move in small circles, spreading the soap around. He can’t help but move around, squirming under his own touch, making it even harder to finish the job. This time he says it out loud “I’m just cleaning!” making him feel like a madman. Those cursed thoughts start to bloom more and more with every single touch. Those thoughts of someone, oh so familiar touching him the way he’s touching himself now. Those thoughts… about his own older brother... Playing with his sensitive body, making him call out his name in pleasure, pushing all the right buttons… 

Lost in thought, Mugman forgets to pay attention to his task and his soapy finger barely slips inside of him, bringing him back to reality with a loud gasp, open mouth and wide eyes. He can’t believe how easily the tip of his finger slipped in with no effort or pain. It makes him wonder if… No, no! He shakes his head, trying to forget about those thoughts. He quickly removes his hand from his behind, deeming it clean enough, and moves to the next hard part, quite literally. He sighs in aggravation as he sits down and tries washing his throbbing member. These motions meant for cleaning are so unfortunately the same as the ones meant for dirtying, making his breath hitch with every stroke. “I’m not doing anything bad… I’m just cleaning...” he tries to comfort himself again. The thoughts come back and he groans. The water feels like fire and he’s breathing with his tongue out. He finishes cleaning his disobeying parts and takes a moment to try and regain himself. He bites his lip as the heat and pressure in his guts are starting to hurt. He goes through this every single day, yet this is the worst it’s been. The feeling is so intense that it makes him vocalize in shaky little whimpers and moans. He’s trying so hard to get rid of this feeling, but he simply can’t. He grabs at the rims of his head in frustration, clutching hard, the equivalent of someone pulling at their own hair. He realizes now there’s only two immediate options to get him out of this. He’s so close to giving into the first option and just finally—No. He stops himself and quickly goes for the second option. He turns the water to the coldest temperature and oh, how he hates it. He’s already shaking and chattering his teeth at the freezing sensation. It does work, however, cooling him down, getting rid of his hardness and making the simple touches of cleaning bearable. He speedily cleans the rest of himself and finally finishes, turning off the water. 

He crawls out of the tub, grabbing his towel as fast as he can and immediately wraps himself in it, still shaking from the horrible cold. For a brief moment, he wonders if his brother also goes through this. That thought alone sparked something hot in his gut again and he immediately shakes his head and forces himself to think of something else. After thoroughly drying himself, he pulls on his bathrobe. A warm, fluffy and soft blue robe that always smells nice and comforts him after his agonizing showers. It really annoys him that his showers are so horrible. A shower is meant to be pleasing and relaxing, not dirty and wrong. He’s thinking how much easier it would be if he would just give in to the calls of his body and finish himself off until his body finally shuts up and lets him enjoy a damn shower. But of course, his own morals and beliefs prevent him from doing so, fearing it might change him into someone else.

Giving himself something else to think about, he walks down the stairs of his home and heads to the kitchen where his brother is. Although Mugman’s thoughts of his brother torment him daily, he does a tremendous job repressing them and acting as the always kind and loving person he is. As he approaches the kitchen, he notices Cuphead is preparing something, perhaps some cookies of sorts. Things are normal, feel normal, until Mugman reaches the doorway and the hot pressure comes back like a smack in the face. This has not happened before, not like this. He leans against the door frame, trying to seem casual, but on the inside, a fire has been released.

Hearing the shuffling, Cuphead turns around to look at his brother. 

“Oh, hey, Mugs. Finally done showering, huh?” he asks in a teasing tone. 

Mugman swallows before speaking. “Heh, yeah. Did I miss something?” he says, smiling nervously.

“Nah, not really. I was starting to get worried, though. Was just about to come check on you.” Cuphead says in a slightly more serious tone.

Mugman freezes and thinks of the worst. “Oh god, was I making noise? Could he hear me?” he thought to himself, but then forced another smile. “Oh, how come?”

“Well, you were in there for almost three hours.”

Three hours?! Mugman was in there for three hours? It didn’t feel like that at all! Well, his showers always felt like an eternity because of his problem, but in reality it was always just twenty minutes or so. It didn’t feel longer this time so how on Earth did he spend three hours in that hell? This time Mugman can’t hide his expression of pure shock as he glances over at a clock.

“What took so long? Did you fall asleep?” Cuphead asks teasingly as he pulls out the tray of cookies from the oven and places it on the counter.

Mugman stares at the cookies and feels like one of them, all hot and steamy and ready to be eaten. Wait, did he really just think that?! He shakes his head slightly and smiles at his brother.

“Aha, I guess I was just daydreaming...” he says, fiddling with his hands.

“Hehe, I get that too sometimes...” Cuphead says cheerfully, taking off his oven mitts and slowly approaching his brother.

As he gets closer, Mugman can’t help but picture his brother in the shower, daydreaming… or doing something else. He snaps back to reality when he realizes Cuphead is standing right in front of him. A hot feeling rushes up and down his spine, making him straighten up. And then it also dawns on him that he’s practically naked under his robe. One small tug on it could result in him being naked in the blink of an eye—Damn it, Mugs, why are you thinking of this?!

“Uhm, are you okay, bro? You seem worried,” Cuphead says, tilting his head a bit confused.

“Oh, uh… I’m fine, I’m just… cold,” Mugman tries and then immediately gives himself a mental slap in the face for being such a bad liar.

Cuphead crosses his arms and chuckles. “You should have put some real clothes on, silly. C’mere,” he says, extending his arms forward.

Mugman freezes and the next thing he knows, he’s in his brother’s warm embrace. His heart is pounding and all the blood goes straight to his groin.

“Whoa, Mugs!” Cuphead nearly yells in Mugman’s ear. The latter jumps in place, startled and fearing the worst. “What?!” he replies immediately.

“You’re burning up!” Cuphead says, feeling his brother’s cheeks in his hands. “Oh man, I hope you’re not sick!” 

The look of pure love and care in Cuphead’s eyes reminds Mugman why he started having a crush on him in the first place. All those years his older brother protected him from all kinds of harm, from bullies to wild animals to The Devil himself! Cuphead was always there to save his brother. He was his hero and that made Mugman love him so much more than he felt was right, idolize him, desire him—Uh oh, his mind is going places again.

“Mugs?” Cuphead asks, a clear hint of worry in his voice.

Oh no… Mugman’s body is really disobeying him now. It’s back to how it was before the cold water hit him, if not worse. This has never happened before. Not like this. Not like this!

A small groan escapes Mugman’s lips before he could stop it. He bites his lip and avoids eye contact. Now Cuphead really is worried, and confused as well. His brother is acting really strange. He places his hands on Mugman’s shoulders and tries to catch his gaze.

“Mugs? Mugs? Come on, what’s wrong?” Cuphead says, softly nudging his brother.

“I… uhn...” Mugman is panicking on the inside. Why can’t he speak? Why can’t he do anything? The tormenting heat is eating up his entire body, silencing his rational thoughts one by one.

“I...” he tries again, shakily. It feels like the words are getting stuck in his throat. He wishes he had something else stuck in his throat… Oh god, did he just think that??

“Come on, Mugs… You can tell me anything. What’s going on?” Cuphead says in a comforting voice.

Mugman feels like he’s gonna faint. The pressure in his stomach is so strong, like he’s being punched from the inside, his skin feels so sensitive that the inside of the robe feels like millions of tiny fingers teasing him, and his member is growing fast, trying to escape said robe. He’s slightly trembling under his brother’s touch. He licks his lip and puts all the energy he has into his voice.

“I need you...”

“I’m here for you, brother,” Cuphead says, hugging him. “Whatever is bothering you, I promise it will be okay.”

Although Cuphead’s words are sweet and comforting, it’s clear he didn’t understand what Mugman really meant. The younger brother tenses up in the hug and thoughtlessly thrusts his body forward, pressing it against the older’s, letting out a little moan which makes Cuphead perk up slightly. Mugman is positioned to speak right in his brother’s ear. “N-No, Cups… I… I need you...” he tries again, sounding almost defeated saying those words.

Cuphead’s eyes open wide and he slowly backs his head away in order to look at Mugman’s face, looking for any hint in his expression that might give away that he’s messing with him. He swallows and tilts his head, wondering if he’s understanding correctly.

“Uh… Y… I-I’m right here, brother...” Cuphead says, grinning nervously.

A hint of frustration can be seen in Mugman’s eyes for a second before turning into pure want. “P… Please...” Mugman’s weak and breathy voice lets out, sending shivers down Cuphead’s spine. He gulps loudly and takes a deep breath.

“M-Mugs… Wha… What are you saying?” He still doesn’t know if Mugman is saying what he thinks he’s saying. It seems so surreal and out of nowhere, he absolutely needs to make sure he understands.

Mugman feels as if a beast is going to burst out of him. His eyes are fogged up by pure lust, half lidded and switching gaze from Cuphead’s eyes to his mouth. He’s trembling so hard now, struggling to keep himself from doing something he’ll regret.

“Big brother… Mm, please… I… I need you so bad~”

And with that, all doubt is cleared. Cuphead freezes for a solid minute, trying to comprehend what he had just heard his own brother say to him.

“Mugman… You’re… You’re not joking right now?” Cuphead asks in disbelief.

Mugman shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “Am I a bad brother?” he asks, his lusty expression being invaded by sadness and fear. At that, Cuphead snaps out of his confused and conflicting thoughts and immediately goes back to being the caring brother Mugman loves so much.

“Of course not, Mugs! You’re the best brother I could ever ask for!” he says, gently caressing Mugman’s cheek.

“You… You really mean it, Cuppy?” Mugman says, completely entranced by his brother’s sweet touch.

“Of course, Mugsy… I love you!”

Those three words brought small tears at the corners of Mugman’s eyes. He’s heard them countless times, of course, but hearing them now, even though he knows he still only means it in a brotherly way, makes his heart flutter and his breathing stop for a moment. He focuses his gaze on his brother’s mouth again, and as if hypnotized, he closes his eyes and slowly leans forward.

Cuphead is slightly panicking on the inside. He was totally unprepared for this and has no idea or time to figure out what he’s feeling. He throws a couple of quick nervous glances around and then decides to just go with it. He leans forward as well, closing his eyes, and in a moment, their lips touch and it feels like time itself has stopped.

Mugman lets out the most delighted sigh to ever be heard, as he feels like he’s melting. His brother’s lips are so warm and soft and they send tingles in his own, like little electric shocks. He grabs onto Cuphead’s shoulders, pushing himself deeper into the kiss, causing the other to gasp. Is he dreaming? Is this really happening? He can’t believe he’s actually doing this, after all these years.

After what feels like forever, they slowly back away from the kiss. Mugman already misses it and contemplates charging forward again. Cuphead nervously bites his lip, looking down at his brother. He feels bombarded with a million emotions and can’t make sense of any of them. He pulls Mugman in a tight hug, talking quietly in his ear.

“Mugs… Y-You want me…?” Cuphead can’t believe he’s asking this. He’s not even sure if this is actually happening either.

“Y-Yes… I do...” Mugman whispers.

“Where…?” Cuphead whispers back, bracing himself.

“….Inside.” Mugman says really quietly, feeling his gut throbbing just thinking about the word he said.

Cuphead groans in return, squeezing Mugman’s upper arms. “F-Fuck, Mugs… You’re… You’re really not joking?” he asks again, still not fully believing the situation.

Mugman softly shakes his head, and then Cuphead feels warm wetness on his shoulder. He backs away to see that Mugman has started crying. His brotherly instincts kick in immediately and he starts wiping the tears away. He has no idea what will happen next, but all he cares about right now is seeing his brother happy. Without even thinking, he charges forward and catches Mugman into a new, much hungrier kiss, causing him to gasp. Mugman holds onto his brother so tight, as if he might lose him if he lets go. His body feels so, so hot, he just wants to throw away his damn robe. The kissing gets more intense, making Mugman moan into his brother’s mouth, and to his surprise and delight, he suddenly feels a soft, warm tongue in his mouth embracing his own and making him lose his mind. Both their mouths open wider, allowing their tongues to explore each other, taste each other, and oh, how good they taste. Cuphead was afraid kissing his brother might feel weird, uncomfortable or even gross, but he’s more than satisfied with how good Mugman’s tongue feels entangled with his own. He starts to feel his own pants getting tighter around his groin. He starts using his hands to explore his brother, softly caressing the small of his back and his sides. Mugman’s moaning gets louder as he also begins to messily touch his brother, so desperately, so needy. Cuphead softly pushes Mugman against the door frame, pinning him to the wall. He backs away from the kiss, causing Mugman to whine in disappointment only to moan in pleasure not a second later when he starts to lick his neck.

“Ngh~! C-Cuppy! Ah!”

They both tense up, as they both never thought they would hear that. It’s like they’re getting to know each other for the first time, somehow. It fills them both with thrill and excitement they never felt before. Cuphead moves a shaky hand to Mugman’s chest, gently moving the robe aside and exposing his fresh, delicate skin. The cool breeze followed by Cuphead’s warm breath makes Mugman shiver violently and let out a breathy moan. Cuphead moves closer and starts moving his tongue along his chest and neck in the softest way possible, the tip of his tongue barely even touching his skin. This makes Mugman squirm and moan so much that Cuphead has to look up at him just to see his face, his closed eyes, open mouth, tongue poking out and skin red hot… Never in his life did he think he would see his brother make that kind of face, but now that he sees it, he wishes he’d seen it earlier. As much as he feels weird admitting it, he’s so turned on right now.

“Mugsy~” Cuphead whispers softly.

“Mmm~?”

“Let’s go to our room?” He asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

All Mugman can do is moan in response, wrapping his arms around Cuphead’s neck and squirm desperately. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Cuphead snickers. He winks and then lifts Mugman up to carry him up the stairs. Mugman gets that same feeling he always gets when his brother is a hero and saves him from something, that feeling of adoration and desire. He’s completely swooning over him and only gets brought back to reality when he suddenly feels the soft, familiar bed under him. He watches in anticipation as Cuphead moves away to close and lock the door, making sure they have full privacy. As he’s coming closer again, he starts shaking, his body so hot and bothered that he can barely contain himself anymore.

Cuphead takes a moment, thinking about what to do next. He really didn’t plan this far. Heck, he’s still wondering if he’s not actually dreaming. Before he can even think of anything, Mugman catches his attention with his hands, playfully tugging at his robe.

“Brother… My body is so hungry for you.”

God… The way he said that… Cuphead’s breathing just stopped for a full two seconds and his gut lit up like a firework. As if possessed, he finds himself kneeling on the bed in front of Mugman. He doesn’t even remember getting there.

“Let me see it!” Cuphead blurts out, without even thinking.

Mugman lets out an uncontrolled giggle and starts undoing his robe, slowly and teasingly. When it’s finally off, he throws it away as if it was a chain holding him captive. His now naked body looks so fresh, so ripe, so ready to be touched, licked, bit—Oh, these thoughts are making his hard member leak all over his abdomen.

Cuphead looks to be in a trance. He’s staring at his naked brother, so many emotions going through him. He catches himself drooling and that makes him snap out of it. Mugman giggles again, feeling encouraged to be making his crush feel this way.

“Mugs… You’re so beautiful…!” Cuphead says, real amazement in his voice.

Mugman blushes so hard from the compliment that he has to look away, biting his lip. Cuphead’s eyes trace all of Mugman’s shapes, slowly, as if to analyze him. When his eyes meet his bigger than expected buddy, he lets out a needy groan. He suddenly feels way too hot. He starts to take off his shirt, throwing it away who knows where, followed by his pants and then his underwear. His own hardness springs free, already leaking from excitement and when Mugman sees it, he keens with uncontrolled desire. He spreads himself wide open for his brother to do with as he pleases.

“Please…!” is all Mugman can say at this point. He’s so desperate. He wants to be touched so badly. Not even a second later, Cuphead’s bare, gloveless hands are exploring Mugman’s sensitive body, making him beg for more. His skin feels so soft, so delicate, so perfect. Cuphead moves forward and starts licking him, starting from his neck, making his way down his chest and all the way down to his hip, complementing his licks with kisses and soft bites. Mugman feels so good, it’s unreal. He’s already moaning in pleasure, that the thought alone of what’s gonna come next threatens to make him finish early.

Cuphead moves lower and starts placing soft, slow and delicate kisses on his inner thighs, making him writhe with every single touch. He then grazes over Mugman’s length with the tips of his fingers, making him pant like an animal. He grabs a hold of his legs, spreading them all the way to the sides, exposing his sensitive little hole which is twitching excitedly. Cuphead leans in and presses his tongue right against it, making Mugman shout, quickly followed by a hand covering his mouth.

“Ya like that, Mugs?” Cuphead asks, softly rubbing his thighs.

“Yes~! I like that a lot! Mm!” Mugman twitches with every single lick on his virgin little hole. He remembers earlier in the shower when his finger went in so easily and now just craves that feeling so badly. His hips start thrusting at nothing, trying to get as much friction as possible. He throws his head back and screams when Cuphead’s tongue goes inside, swirling around, touching every single wall.

“Ahhn! C-Cuppy! Yeah! P-Please! M-More!” Mugman wails, unable to contain himself. However, Cuphead pulls away, making his brother whine loudly. He then, instead shoves two fingers inside, spreading his hole open, making him clutch at the sheets and scream in pure bliss. Everything Cuphead does to him feels like magic, like hot, shocking magic that just takes him to that dark place he’s been trying to avoid for years.

His fingers curled, touching that sweet, sweet spot, and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ahaan! Big brother! Ah, please, please, please, please...~!”

Cuphead nearly came just from hearing that. He pulled his fingers out and then positioned himself on top of his brother. He pressed his hot, hard length against his brother’s and stroked them in unison. “Fuck, that’s so hot…!” he said as if he wasn’t the one doing it. Mugman looked so ready to be taken, so needy, so wanton, that Cuphead decided they waited enough. He pressed his tip against his entrance and nearly jumped out of his skin when he slid the head in with no effort, making Mugman cry in ecstasy.

“Golly, Mugs… You want your brother so badly?” He asks, in a tone he didn’t even know he could do. Something so dirty that just makes both of their lengths twitch.

“Yeah! Yeah! Please, brother!” Mugman begs, his chest rising and falling with quick and hard breaths.

Cuphead forms a cheeky grin on his face, thrusting ever so slightly, too little to actually feel anything. “Tell me exactly what you want, little brother.”

“Mmmmh! P-Please! Just… Just…!”

“Just what? Tell me!”

“Please, just fuck me, big brother! Please! I want you inside me so badly!” Mugman whines.

“Wow, you swore… You want it that badly, huh?”

Mugman just nods frantically. Before he can say anything, Cuphead thrusts his whole length inside with one smooth motion, making Mugman open his mouth in a perfect o, eyes wide open and a sharp gasp escaping him. Cuphead lingers inside, making small circular movements with his hips.

“Mmm, Mugsy… You’re so tight and warm~ You’re such a good little brother...” Cuphead purrs, a lustful look on his face.

“A-Ahn!! Ah, C-Cup! It’s so big, hahn! P-Please! I--”

Before he could even finish his begging, Cuphead started moving, humping his brother at a steady pace. His length fit so snug in his brother’s hole, every time he went in, smashing right against that sensitive bundle of nerves that made Mugman moan and moan and moan.

“Yeah, ahn~ Y-You like that, Mugsy? Huh~?” Cuphead babbled, picking up the pace.

Mugman’s whole body was being pushed back and forth on the bed, his brother slamming so hard into him that the impact alone made him scream, and with the added heavenly pleasure on top of that, he thought he might just go deaf from his own voice.

“Y-Yeah, ah! God yes! So good! Ahh!” his words are barely recognizable between all the moaning and gasping.

At this point, Cuphead has to appreciate the wonderful view presented under him. His completely naked younger brother, who he never expected to look so attractive, getting pounded mercilessly, his face red all over, his mouth open, his drooling tongue hanging out, his eyes rolled up and half lidded when not completely closed. He’s never seen something so lewd before, and the fact that it's his own brother makes it even more jarring. He almost wishes he could take a picture of him like this, to keep this memory forever--

“Harder~!”

“H-Huhn?”

“Harder! Pleeeaase~ Ah!”

“Y-You sure, Mugs? I don’t wanna hurt ya...”

“I don’t care if you hurt me!”

Damn. Who would have expected someone so sweet and kind, innocent and loving, shy and quiet as Mugman to present himself in such a sultry way, saying such filthy things, being so hungry for pleasure and maybe even a little bit of pain. Cuphead obeys his brother's request and puts more muscle into his thrusts, slamming so hard into him he's sure they'll both have bruises later on. Mugman looks like he's in heaven but feels like he's going to hell for this. He's holding on for dear life as his body is violently moving up and down with each thrust. His voice is filling the room and covering any other sound, from the smacking of their flesh to Cuphead's harsh grunts and groans. Mugman has dreamed of this moment for so many years and now that it's finally happening, he could just cry. And he does exactly that. As an addition to his moaning and gasping, now he's also sobbing softly, tears running down his face. Cuphead notices this and worries for a brief moment, but before he can do anything--

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh god, please, keep going, brother!"

Cuphead bites his lip hard. How can someone sound so naughty and yet so innocent? It's like he's making love to an angel. Well, who is he kidding? His brother really is an angel, and he deserves this kind of pleasure. He continues pounding him, even faster than before, trying to get both of them to reach that sweet climax.

"Yeah! Yeah! More, more, more, ahhh!" His voice is so high pitched now it is barely recognizable. His tears feel so incredibly hot on his blushing cheeks, his sweating body feels like an instrument of pleasure, every touch giving him so much pleasure that spreads in every inch of his very existence, and his tight, tight hole twitching around his brother's big, hot, throbbing length as he pumps into him with such strength and speed, is bringing him to a place he wishes he could stay in forever. A place of pure feeling and desire. A place that can bring anyone, no matter how smart, stupid, beautiful or ugly, to a twitching mess of nerves and instincts.

"So close!" Mugman says in his mind. He wants to say it out loud. "Don't stop!" But no words come out. It's impossible for him to speak right now. All he can do is make noises of pleasure while trying his best not to pass out.

"Ahghah" is all that comes out when he tries to speak again. Cuphead can't help but chuckle breathlessly between his own sounds of pleasure.

Mugman closes his eyes, nearly rips the sheets under him and arches his entire body so wonderfully, so perfectly, screaming at the top of his lungs as he reaches his first orgasm, and oh, what a good orgasm it is. His hot fluid gets launched all over his glistening chest, and his hole contracts so hard, it squeezes an orgasm right out of Cuphead who joins him in the pure bliss, filling his little brother with his sweet, warm love.

They stay like that for a while, both unaware of how much time has passed. Their breathing slowly gets back to normal and they both let out a small giggle. Cuphead collapses next to his brother, his limbs feeling so incredibly sore. They look at each other, smiling softly.

"Thank you... brother..." Mugman says quietly, his breath still heavy.

"You too... hehe..." Cuphead chuckles.

Mugman gently grabs Cuphead's hand and holds it tightly.

"I love you"

Those three words. He doesn't know when it happened, but Cuphead feels tears running down his face, and now it's Mugman's turn to be the caring brother, softly wiping them away. He gives him a soft kiss and smiles.

"We could both use a shower right now..." Mugman says in such a sweet and innocent voice. "Ya wanna join me? I get lonely in there..."

"I'd love to..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and let me know if you'd be interested in seeing other fanfics, and tell me how you feel about character/oc fics. Thanks! ^^


End file.
